Miscellaneous
Greg Miller - Colonial Life -- '''A big treat awaits kids who might be thinking that learning about colonial life can only be boring. Greg Miller takes a potentially dry topic and makes it into one of the more fascinating learning experiences you can get. Greg does this using a highly personable style and a great flair for storytelling and description. Taking on the persona of the fictional "Captain Marston," he relates every aspect of what life was like for children in the colonial era to the lives of the kids in the audience. Adults will also learn quite a bit! We had 3rd and 5th grade classes in the audience, but Mr. Miller effortlessly managed to keep the kids riveted despite their somewhat disparate learning levels. (Erwin, City Heights) *Update: Greg was back again for us (11/13/08) and was so good that he spent almost an hour for his performance, as the audience made up of entirely 5th grade classes was simply enthralled by his demonstrations of life in colonial times. There was a great Q & A session afterwards, and you can tell the students learned a lot because their questions were really good and insightful. The kids (and their teachers) enjoyed him tremendously. By far, his is the most "educational" of programs, although it is very much for grades 3 and higher. Highly recommended!! '''Sparkles the Clown Sparkles is great for toddlers and preschool-age children. She has an excellent rapport with the little ones and her show is perfect. If you need a program in place of story time then Sparkles is an excellent choice. (Lynne, Point Loma) Yes, she's a clown, and I've had teachers give me a funny look about signing their class up for a clown. But far from the expected clown antics, Sparkles does not resort to pratfalls and excessive goofy slapstick. Instead she engages in a set of charming acts, including some light magic, a funny flea circus, and her big audience pleaser: bubbles!! She does get a little goofy, but it's very funny and low-key stuff. I had pre-K kids all the way up to 4th grade in my audience, and she had every single boy and girl in rapt attention. (Erwin, City Heights) Yoga Vista Studio -- '''Yoga Vista Studio offers a "Baby and Me Yoga" class that is really awesome. Our parents really like it here at Rancho Penasquitos. 7/29/08-update- We decided to change the format to Family Yoga one Saturday a month, and we have even more people coming. I highly recommend instructor Kathleen with Yoga Vista. Here are some other classes they can offer: INTRODUCTION TO YOGA: Perfect for beginners or continuing students who want to learn proper alignment in postures and develop awareness of the breath. Yoga basics are taught to establish a foundation of safety in your practice. ALL LEVELS/GENTLE: An ideal class for all ages who enjoy a gentler, slower class. Suitable for students with special needs and experienced students who happen to like the pace. Use of a chair is optional. ALL LEVELS/ACTIVE: A well-rounded Hatha style class promoting mind-body awareness through asanas (postures), pranayama (focused breathing), and deep relaxation. Teacher will offer modifications for a supportive and inspiring class. INTERMEDIATE/ACTIVE: A challenging yoga class that builds heat, endurance, flexibility, and strength. Energize the body and uplift your spirit in this dynamic Yoga practice. ASHTANGA IMPROV: A vigorous vinyasa flow class based on the principles of Ashtanga Yoga. Each week challenging poses will be introduced in a safe and invigorating environment. YOGA FOR CANCER RECOVERY: This FREE class is open to all cancer patients and caregivers. The class is gentle and will teach you ways to relax, breathe and meditate. In cooperation with the San Diego Cancer Research Institute. GENTLE RESTORATIVE: The perfect opportunity to relax and rejuvenate. The beginning of class includes gentle movement and stretching, leading to restful poses supported by props such as blankets and bolsters. All are welcome. YOGA FOR A HEALTHY BACK: A therapeutic approach offering healing and prevention of physical injuries and ailments. Learn healthy movements of all the major joints of the body with special attention given to developing a functional and happy spine. This class will bring greater freedom and joy to your practice. All are welcome. CHAIR YOGA: Practiced in a chair, this class is specifically designed for seniors and people with physical challenges. Only $5 per class and held every other Thursday. Check our website for dates. MEDITATION: Held the first Tuesday of each month. This class teaches a variety of meditation philosophies and practices. YOGA for KIDS: Active yoga class geared toward children 5-12 yrs old. Focuses on balance, flexbility, strength and the ability to calm. BABY AND ME: Ideal class for new moms, dad, grandparents. Poses are done with the baby to create strength, balance and focus. Learn strategies on how to calm both your baby and yourself. FAMILY YOGA: Yoga practice focused on storytelling with associated yoga poses. Playful, challenging and soothing in one practice. Bring the whole family! You can contact them at:yogavista@gmail.com (Leslie, RP) '''The Candy Man—Mark Jacobson The Candy Man presented a chocolate melting and dipping program at our library last year. I marketed this as a YA program and it was one of my best attended programs to date. You can’t go wrong with a program that involves chocolate, and the teens walked away with a box full of chocolate-dipped fruits, pretzels, etc. My only concern: Mark spent the first 15 minutes of the program discussing his life and how he became a candy maker. Librarians might want to encourage him to cut this down to 2-3 minutes, especially for younger audiences, and to discuss only the parts relevant to his candy-making career.